diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tough As Nails
Tough As Nails (Also known as Tough as Nails, or abbreviated to TAN) was a Dutch robot that competed in Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. The real robot was created by Team KODOX. A favoured tactic which was used by the Tough as Nails team was to immediately activate the pit release button, grab hold of its opponents and dump them into the pit. Robot History Series 1 It fought in Heat B against future champion Weird mAlice, American robot The Great Pumpkin and Eric. At first Tough As Nails started well, after being flipped by Eric, Weird mAlice is caught by the grips of Tough As Nails, holding it tight, however Eric frees Weird mAlice flipping it out of the claws of Tough As Nails. Weird mAlice then flipped Eric over again, this time allowing for Tough As Nails to grab hold. Eric is slammed into the CPZ by Tough As Nails, while Weird mAlice presses the Pit release. Weird mAlice returns and flips Tough As Nails out of the arena with Eric following suit. Series 2 Tough As Nails faced Heat Finalist Dantomkia, returning Manta and newcomers The Revolutionists. Tough As Nails was flipped by the two flippers almost immediately, before turning its attentions to the American full body spinner, The Revolutionists. It managed to stop the spinner before being attacked by Manta again. Tough As Nails darts over and presses the pit release button while being attacked by Dantomkia. The two tussle before Dantomkia decide to flip Tough As Nails out of the arena. Tough As Nails also fought in the King of the Hill. Extreme 2 Tough As Nails fought in the International Championship, in its first battle it fought Eruption (UK) and Breaker Box (US). Tough as Nails darts towards Eruption but is flipped, Breaker Box capitalizes on this attack by ramming Tough as Nails mid flight. Eruption flips Tough as Nails again as Breaker Box continues to ram it. Eruption soon flips Breaker Box up and over while Tough as Nails tries to grab hold of the flipperbot from behind only to be flipped along side Breaker Box. Breaker Box is chucked about, while Tough as Nails grabs hold of Eruption and pins it against the wall. Breaker Box rams Eruption, who flips Tough as Nails out of the way, and slams it against the arena wall. The two foreigners gang up on Eruption but after a while of pure force and pressure, the two back off with Eruption flipping Breaker Box as a response and Tough as Nails grabbing hold again. Breaker Box charges into the back of Tough as Nails and Eruption, sending the two flying upwards slightly, crashing back down. Eruption flicks Breaker Box away but the the upturned Tough as Nails continues to hold a tight grasp. Tough as Nails flops back down but quickly grabs hold of Eruption again, Breaker box comes in from the side smacking into the two ramming them before the two foreigners gang up on Eruption again. Eruption gets away and flips the two only to be ambushed once again by being slammed into the CPZ again and pinned there. All the robots quickly get stuck on top of one another. Eruption is toppled onto its back while Breaker Box is crushed by Tough as Nails. Due to Eruption failing to self right it is counted out. Tough as Nails fought Diotoir next. Diotoir darts towards the pit release button and misses it entirely with Tough as Nails grabbing hold of Diotoir and slamming it into the tire itself. Tough as Nails slowly but surely navigates Diotoir, while Diotoir attempts to move out of its grip. Eventually, Tough as Nails pits Diotoir in quick succession. In the Final it fought Breaker Box again, The two smack into each other with both toppling backwards. Breaker Box attacks Tough as Nails from behind but surprisingly Tough as Nails shunts Breaker Box backwards causing it to jolt slightly. Breaker Box begins to push Tough as Nails from the side before getting behind and ramming the crusher about. Tough as Nails reverses from being pinned by Breaker Box and gets away. Before Tough as Nails gets a chance to fight back, Breaker Box rams it into the side wall where the two become wedge on top of one another. The two back away with Breaker Box continuously ramming Tough as Nails about violently. The two get stuck again, briefly, freeing themselves with Breaker Box shunting Tough as Nails, who in turn clamped down on it which eventually caused it to become stuck on Breaker Box again. Tough as Nails reverses and grabs hold of Breaker Box steering it about and pushing it towards the arena side wall. The battle draws to a close as Tough as Nails holds Breaker Box in its grasp. In a stunning turn of events, both robots were declared the winner. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Dutch Robots Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Claws/Crushers Category:Series 2 competitors Category:King of the Hill Competitors Category:Robots that Drew Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:International Championship Competitors Category:Extreme Series 2 Competitors Category:Side Competition winners